forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
House Do'Urden
| base = West Wall, Menzoberranzan, Northdark | leader = Malice Do'Urden (918 DR-1339 DR) | symbol = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = 1339 DR ; reformed 1484 DR | members = 1297 DR: 21 nobles (4 high priestesses, 8 priestesses, 7 warriors, 2 wizards), 350 soldiers, 350 slaves | alignment = | races = Drow | allegiances = House Baenre | enemies = House Hun'ett, House Fey-Branche | showmembers = yes | orgname = House Do'Urden | source = }} House Do'Urden, also known by its ancient and formal name, Daermon N'a'shezbaernon, was a drow house of Menzoberranzan. Upon its destruction in 1339 DR, it was the eighth house. The house was reformed as the eighth house in 1484 DR by Matron Mother Quenthel Baenre. Headquarters Pre-1339 DR The Do'Urden compound was located in the district of West Wall in Menzoberranzan. It was in fact built into the wall, with stalagmites forming the posts for the main gate. The two-level cave complex housed most of the house's residents. The first level featured a maze of tunnels, residences, training grounds, and a two-story chapel along the back wall. No stairs led to the upper level, restricting entrance only to nobles (who had levitation abilities), who could enter through the chapel or front balcony. The ruling family lived within a set of suites on the upper level. The patron lived in a two-room suite, and the weapon master's three-room suite included private quarters, a training area, and the house's war room. Post-1339 DR After the house was destroyed in 1339 DR, the compound remained in ruins for more than a century. House Barrison Del'Armgo and House Melarn used the ruins as training grounds for their troops until 1484 DR, Quenthel Baenre ordered Bregan D'aerthe to clear the grounds in preparation for the house's restoration. History Rise of House Do'Urden House Do'Urden was ranked tenth house in the city until 1297 DR. In that year, the day on which Drizzt Do'Urden was born to Matron Mother Malice Do'Urden, House Do'Urden attacked House DeVir, the fourth house. Using the power involved in Drizzt's birth, Malice and her priestesses were able to create a spell capable of defeating House DeVir. With this defeat House Do'Urden became the ninth house. During the battle, eldest son Nalfein, a house wizard, was assassinated by the second son Dinin. House Do'Urden was favored by the ruling House Baenre, and therefore by Lolth, for many years. However, during a surface raid, Drizzt saved the life of an elven child (Ellifain), and House Do'Urden lost the favor of Lolth. Other houses discovered the house's fall from grace, and in 1328 DR House Hun'ett began its covert attack on House Do'Urden. To regain Lolth's favor, Malice sacrificed Zaknafein Do'Urden, the father of Drizzt, instead of sacrificing Drizzt. This action was the "last straw" that led to Drizzt deserting Menzoberranzan and wandering the Underdark for a decade. During that decade, House Do'Urden and House Hun'ett continued to feud, neither having the favor of Lolth and each weakening the other but never to the other's victory. Destruction In 1338 DR, House Hun'ett hired Bregan D'aerthe to launch a full-on frontal assault on House Do'Urden. However, Malice entreated Jarlaxle, the band's leader, with a better offer and Bregan D'aerthe turned on House Hun'ett. House Do'Urden won the day and became the eighth house of Menzoberranzan. However, due to the weakened state of House Do'Urden, Matron Yvonnel Baenre ordered SiNafay Hun'ett, formerly the matron of House Hun'ett, to become a priestess of House Do'Urden under the name Shi'nayne Do'Urden. Matron Baenre also insisted that House Do'Urden take care of the renegade Drizzt in order to reobtain Lolth's favor. Drizzt's siblings Briza and Dinin tracked down their rogue brother in the wilds of the Underdark but failed to bring him home or kill him. Malice took her biggest risk and summoned Zin-carla, a spirit-wraith, to hunt down Drizzt. To gain the power to do this, she sacrificed SiNafay at the altar and used the long-dead body of Zaknafein as zin-carla's host. However, during his trek to hunt down Drizzt, the mind and senses of Zaknafein returned enough for him to jump into an acid pit in order to save his son. Thus, Zin-carla failed and Drizzt was not captured; Lolth's favor was lost forevermore. Briza killed her mother for her failure, becoming the new matron mother, but at that moment House Baenre moved in to destroy House Do'Urden on behalf of Lolth. Vierna and Dinin were taken in by Bregan D'aerthe and survived. Legacy of the Drow In 1357 DR, Vierna tried to rebuild House Do'Urden by attempting to kill Drizzt. With the help of Bregan D'aerthe and Dinin (whom she turned into a drider), she attacked Mithral Hall. During the attack, Bruenor Battlehammer slew Dinin, and Drizzt slew Vierna, leaving Drizzt as the last known surviving Do'Urden. Reconstruction By 1484 DR, soldiers and driders of House Melarn, as well as soldiers of House Barrison Del'Armgo, were using the abandoned Do'Urden compound as a training ground. That year, Bregan D'aerthe soldiers, led by Jarlaxle (named Captain of the Guard ), were hired by House Baenre to clear the compound in preparation for the reconstruction and restoration of House Do'Urden as part of Matron Mother Quenthel Baenre's plans to conquer the Silver Marches. To form the house membership, Quenthel selected a number of drow from other houses, starting with her own sister, Sos'Umptu Baenre, to serve as temporary matron mother. Sos'Umptu was quickly replaced by Dahlia Sin'felle after the latter's capture and corruption at the hands of Gromph Baenre and Methil El-Viddenvelp. Tiago Baenre was to serve as house weapon master after his return to Menzoberranzan. Tos'un Armgo, recently returned from the surface with his daughter, was to serve as house patron. The house's garrison and foot soldiers were taken from Bregan D'aerthe, supported by House Baenre. The house was given a position on the Ruling Council as the eighth house. Notable members Pre-destruction (prior to 1339 DR) *Briza Do'Urden: Eldest daughter of Malice and First Priestess; , last Matron Mother, killed by Jarlaxle of Bregan D'aerthe in 1339 DR. *Dinin Do'Urden: Second-born son of Malice; Forsook his house in the downfall and joined Bregan D'aerthe ; later turned into a drider by his sister, Vierna, and killed by Bruenor Battlehammer. *Drizzt Do'Urden: Third-born son of Malice and son of Zaknafein; renegade wandering the Surface. *Malice Do'Urden: Matron Mother from 918 DR to 1339 DR; killed by Briza just before the house's fall. *Maya Do'Urden: Third daughter of Malice; killed during the houses's fall. *Nalfein Do'Urden: Firstborn son of Malice, killed by Dinin in 1297 DR. *Ozomar Do'Urden: House wizard, formerly of House Druu'giir. *Rizzen Do'Urden: House patron; killed by the spirit-wraith Zaknafein under the orders of Matron Malice. *Shi'Nayne Do'Urden: Formerly known as Matron SiNafay Hun'ett, was adopted into House Do'Urden following the fall of her house. Sacrificed by Malice to resurrect Zaknafein through Zin-carla. *Vartha Do'Urden: Former Matron Mother until 918 DR; died unexpectedly, thus making way for Malice. *Vierna Do'Urden: Second daughter of Malice, and Drizzt's only full-blood sibling; killed by Drizzt in 1357 DR. *Zaknafein Do'Urden: Weapon master and former house patron; father to Drizzt and Vierna; sacrificed to Lolth by Malice in 1338 DR. Post-reconstruction (1484 DR) *Sos'Umptu Baenre: First (and temporary) matron of the new House Do'Urden. *Dahlia Sin'felle: New matron mother. *Jarlaxle: Captain of the Guard. *Tiago Baenre: Weapon master. *Tos'un Armgo: House patron. *Tsabrak Xorlarrin: Originally called to be house wizard. *Ravel Xorlarrin: Rumored to become house wizard. Appendix Gallery DoUrden.JPG|Alternate rendition of the Do'Urden glyph. Menzo Duorden Banner.jpg| A Do'urden banner from Menzoberranzan (game). Menzo Duorden Guard.jpg| A Do'Urden guard Menzoberranzan (game). Further reading * * * * * References de:Haus Do'Urden Do'Urden Category:Houses of Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations in West Wall Category:Organizations in Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations in the Northdark Category:Organizations in the Upperdark Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Locations in West Wall Category:Organizations Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Locations in Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations